Identity
by TheAlabasterPhoenyx
Summary: Trying not to drown in her own madness, trying to forget her past, and trying to either destroy the world or simply be left in peace, this werewolf will find herself only after she stops searching. [Sequel to "Special"]


**Thank you for your interest! (and if you are someone who was waiting for this, I am sorry it took so long.) This is the replacement of something I wrote (and took a long time on) and then decided that I hated. So it's short, and more of a teaser than a first chapter.**

**If people like the idea, I'll try to update soon. Unfortunately, all my ideas died with the original draft, so I'm starting from scratch. (Please excuse me while I go bait my muse with chocolate.)**

**For anyone who doesn't know, this is a continuation/sequel to my one-shot "Special."**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The lights glare on her face, washing it of color. The pallor of the dead imbues her skin, but her eyes are brighter than any living person's should be.

They burn with the fire of insanity.

"I will not grovel before a filthy wizard," she is snarling, showing unnaturally fang-like teeth in a strangely feral mouth.

"It is your only chance of getting off on these charges," the man responds, fighting hard to seem unperturbed by her animalistic posture.

"I would rather _die_ than debase myself before them," she hisses, a deep growl working its way through her chest.

"You very well might if you do not!" His face is flushing now, anger and irritation working him into a frenzy.

"Then let me die. I will not defend myself on such terms as these," her voice is calm now, deadly calm. She is still, so still that perhaps she is not even breathing. When the man notices, he freezes like prey when it has scented the predator.

He exits the holding cell, leaving her alone without doors or company or hope. She paces along the bright-lit room, mouthing unintelligible words to herself as she works off excess energy.

In another room, the man is speaking in rushed tones with a woman whose eyes are widening with each word.

"She what?" Her voice is incredulous, unable to believe that someone such as this creature could exist.

"She refuses to plead guilty and make the deal. She will not appeal for her rights as a witch under the law – seems to think it would be 'debasing herself' or some such drivel."

He is disdainful, irritated, but also trying to cover his fear of the woman.

She turns to where he left the room like she can hear what he is saying about her. Her pale lips peel away from sharp teeth in a feral snarl, a look that would send shivers down any sane person's spine if anyone were looking.

"I'll take it. You owe me a big one for this," the other lawyer says, snatching the files from the man's hands. He seems relieved, and it seems that he came to this woman because he knew she would not be able to resist taking his hopeless case.

"You always take the strange ones, don't you?" But he walks away quickly before she can respond further than a nod because he does not seem to want to risk the chance that she will shove the file back at him.

"Let's see what we can do with you," the woman lawyer mutters to herself as she looks over the file, pausing on the picture of the woman in the bright room.

As if the woman heard this as well, she stops pacing and turns to face the place where the door is again. This time, however, she does not snarl. Instead, she smiles, an expression worse than the snarl because it shows both her fangs and her insane expression, and anyone would be able to see that this woman is not stable in any sense of the word.

But no one is looking, and when she begins to pace again, the moment is lost.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! It would mean ever so much if you would click that "review" button and tell me what you think. I'm very much open to ideas for the continuation of the story, as I have basically - one idea? if that. - and I would love to have some more.**

**So I would really, really enjoy having some feedback! **

**T****hanks! (and especial thanks to the readers of "Special" who encouraged me to continue. This is for you.)**


End file.
